


Parents Night

by Answering_questions_nobody_asked



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, angsty af tho, kindve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Answering_questions_nobody_asked/pseuds/Answering_questions_nobody_asked
Summary: Parents day was stupid, Gwen and David were stupid, and this whole camp was nothing but a bunch of bullshit... So why didn't he want it shut down?





	Parents Night

They could be worse.

His parents could be so, so much worse. They could hit him when he swore, or didn’t clean his room, or brought home a bad grade. Or scream or ground him from leaving the house or not allow him to eat.

Max’s parents could be a lot fucking worse, and he would know, he told himself that every day.

He was lucky, he could eat whatever junk food he wanted and watch all the tv channels for 12 hours a day and look up as many pictures of shirtless women he wanted. He never had to worry about getting straight A’s or cleaning the house or meeting curfew. Max was a lucky son of a bitch and he told himself that every day too.

Who cares if the few times he made honor roll or didn’t come home until 1am of got the flu and missed two weeks of school went just as unnoticed. It didn’t fucking matter! The warm fuzzy queasy feeling he got from hugging David- _David for fucks sake-_ on parents day made him want to puke. He didn’t need a stupid dad or a stupid mom or a bullshit made up family. He didn’t _want_ any of that sappy overrated bullshit, family stuff was for fairytales that grownups pulled out of their asses to make whiney little kids feel better about their shitty lives.

Obviously.

Even thinking about the other kids and their cozy-heart-filled-family-fuckery brought the taste of pizza back up into his mouth. He fucking hated them. AND David AND Gwen AND this camp and his parents and the burning feeling starting up behind his eyes. Babies and faggots cried. He didn’t. Not over this stupid shit.

He buried his face further into Mr. Honeynuts’ fur. Stupid fucking bear, smelled like dirt. Max should’ve just left him wedged under his cot. Not that he could bring himself to put him back there.

God if he started fucking crying again. There were people in the tent damnit! Why couldn’t he just go home and do this shit alone in his room before getting over it and looking up some old playboy issue to jerk-off to? This was bullshit.

“Stupid fucking BULLSHIT!” -Fuck. He’d said that aloud. Frantically Max glanced around the tent, making sure no one was awake, that’d be the only surefire way to make this _worse._

    Something horrible struck him then, the idea that maybe he _should_ wake somebody, maybe David or Gwen, he shivered, that was stupid. They weren’t his parents and if they were they’d be sick of him too. A few hours of playing house didn’t mean anything! They knew that and he knew that, it was over and that was it. Hell with Campbell in prison the camp would probably be gutted within the week, then it really would be over. He’d be back in his shitty room by himself and it’d be like none of this summer-camp shit ever happened. Just fucking perfect.  
No more Camp Campbell, no more shitty camp activities, no more unbearable camp songs or inedible food or Gwen or David or fake families or friends or-

    Hot tears burned tracks down his cheeks, but at this point his best bet was to ignore them, maybe then they’d stop. They didn’t though, his head ached as exhaustion finally overcame him and he fell into a deep, foggy sleep. He didn’t dream that night, thank fuck his mind stayed empty, just how he wanted it. Emptiness hadn’t hurt him yet.


End file.
